Hot Shot Fun
by The Burnt Jewel
Summary: Ever wonder what "Hn" means? Mikan chose the path of war to decipher this word.:


_**Hot shot fun…**_

**Mikan Sakura** isvery happy today :D

_Comments:_

**Natsume Hyuuga **I never knew this baka could even activate this site let alone open the computer *smirks*

**Mikan Sakura **NAAAATTTSUUMMMMEEEEEE! I am not THAT stupid! Hotaru taught me…but it took some amount of money *gulps*

**Natsume Hyuuga** Oh, so u admit that you ARE stupid? *smirks again*

**Mikan Sakura **Wha…? Huh..? N….nooooooooo! ARRRGGGHHHH! NATSUMEEEEEEEEEEEE! ILL KILL YOU!

**Hotaru Imai **(aims her Baka gun version 9.v towards Hyuuga and Mikan) Shut up! You are being loud!

**Mikan Sakura **HO…..HOTTTTAAARRRUUUUU!

**Hotaru Imai **_is offline._

**Mikan Sakura **thinks that hotaru is a meanie! :((

**Tsubasa Andou **_is online._

**Mikan Sakura **TSU….TSUBAAASSSSAAA SEENPPAAIIIII! (runs towards him)

**Tsubasa Andou** Oi mikan, Daijabu? (are you alright?)

**Natsume Hyuuga** Shadow…..lay a hand on her and ill burn you to crisps…. (lits a flame)

**Tsubasa Andou **yappari… (sweat drops)

**Tsubasa Andou **_is offline._

**Mikan Sakura **_has removed _**Natsume Hyuuga** _from her friends list_.

**Sumire Shouda** HAH! FINALLY! Natsume-sama is Mine!

THE NEXT DAY:

"Oi, polka!" Natsume shouted, directing the gaze towards our favorite brunette. She spun around and adjusted her skirt from behind

"PERVERT! What do you want?" she spat.

"Jeez….." he said, catching her pace.

"What do you want?" she repeated the question, ignoring his gaze.

"Look at me first" he said.

"That's not the answer to my question." She said, irritably.

"I don't care if its your answer or not…look at me"

He grabbed her arm, forcing her to avert her hazel orbs towards his eyes.

"Natsume! What are you doing? Let go of my arm! Everyone's staring! NATSUME!" she whispered fiercely.

"Why did you remove me from your friends list?" he asked, ignoring the dagger looks given by his loyal fans.

Mikan's eyes widened.

"Wha….?"

"Why did you remove me from your friends list?" he asked again.

She shook him off." You were irritating me! I wanted to talk to Tsubasa senpai!"

At the mention of the shadow manipulator's name, Natsume's eyes narrowed.

"That…. Moron….?" he murmured, fire ripping through his body. He thought of his enemy being burnt to ashes. His face cracked up an evil smile.

"Eh?" Mikan said as Natsume suddenly loosened his grip on her and was deeply engrossed in some thought.

"Ne, Natsume, whats with that face?" she asked as she saw his expressions change.

"Hn"

She got irritated by his reply.

"Do you even know what that means?" she glared.

"What?"

"Your "Hn" IDIOT!"

"Baka" he replied. "I don't care"

Mikan got depressed, thinking that this conversation wasn't going to solve her problem. She pondered deep in thought.

"Come to think of it…" Her fingers snapped. Natsume looked, bewildered. "I KNOW!" she cried, causing 24 eyes to gaze at her, cheering in excitement.

But Mikan being Mikan, ignored the glares and skipped towards the classroom like a small child holding a lollipop.

"Stupid…" he thought, smiling as he entered the classroom.

DURING THE FREE PERIOD:

"Mikan-chan, what are you doing?" asked Anna as the girl wrote something in the blackboard.

She turned her gaze towards the class and clapped her hands. "Ne, everyone! Today we are going to play a guessing game!" she smiled widely.

"Guessing game? What a load of crap!"

"Play it on yourself! Atleast you'll get to know what you are then!"

Mikan pouted, "Mou, it is really good!"

Sumire stood up. "Sakura-san! Go back to your seat! What do you think you are doing, disturbing Natsume-kun from his nap! I, Sumire Shouda, President of the Natsume-Ruka fan club absolutely….." but before she could complete her sentence, she was cut off by Koko.

"Give it a rest, girl" he said, bored

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME GIRL! My Name IS .."

Mikan frowned. She would not be able to get the class's attention if she didn't do something quick. She looked at her best friend for some help but Imai ignored her.

"EVERYONE!" she shouted loudly. "Quiet down!" The class looked at her.

Natsume looked up from his book, disturbed by the frequent noises. He saw Mikan trying to gain 2-B's attention.

"Whats strawberries upto now?" he thought.

Ruka decided to help. "Hurry up and tell everyone, Mikan!" he said loudly, enough for Mikan to hear. She nodded and smiled.

"Okay people! So here's the guessing game! You all will be given an initial of two separate words each which you have to guess...understood?"

The class nodded. Mikan looked at Natsume, smirked and wrote down the 2 alphabets

"Hn"

Natsume's eyes widened. He looked at Mikan and smirked back. "Well this should be interesting.." he thought.

Everyone looked at her with a blank expression in their faces.

"Oh…Pfft! That's easy!" shouted Sumire, yet again.

Mikan nodded, waiting for her reply.

"OBVIOUSLY, **H**yuuga **N**atsume" she said, waving her finger towards the owner of the name.

Nonoko sat up. "Amo…..**H**appy **N**ow?" Mikan nodded and started writing the words proposed by the class.

"How about **H**ot **N**atsume?" a fan girl suggested. Some agreed while others denied.

"**H**ell's **N**ice!" shouted Koko, his hand up in the air. Natsume rolled his eyes "Hell's nice? Seriously?" he thought glaring at the mind reader.

One by one, the mates unfolded their creativeness while Mikan wrote down the different thoughts emerged. After everyone had finished, Mikan smiled revealing all her teeth.

"Wasn't that fun?" she cried out, beaming excitedly. "Arigatou, everyone!"She added.

"But mikan-chan…we didn't get to know your words…" Yuu said.

"Oh Hai! I almost forgot!" She said, smiling.

At the precise moment, Jinno entered the class.

"Sakura-san! Care to explain these words?" he said, motioning towards the blackboard. She jumped, bewildered at the sudden addition.

Mikan blushed and quickly dusted the words off.

"Amo…gomensai, Jinno-sensei" she said, her head bowed down.

"Go to your seat"

"H-Hai!"

As Mikan had walked towards her desk, Natsume could have sworn that she had winked at him.

AFTER CLASS:

"Oi, polka!" cried out Natsume yet again towards Mikan, who was walking towards her dorm.

"HENTAI NATSUME!" She stuck out her tongue. "Pervert!" she said.

"What did you guess?" He asked, grabbing her wrist. She blushed and tiptoeing towards his ear said, "Meet me at the Sakura tree." and ran off.

Natsume's eyes grew soft and before anyone could see him turn deep pink, he fled off towards his favorite place.

AT THE SAKURA TREE:

"Oi, panda!" He called out to Mikan.

"NAAATTSSUMMMEEEE!" She cried out. Seeing his smirk, she sighed.

"At least keep a specific name" she said, irritably.

"So you like my nick names?" He snickered.

Her eyes widened.

"Wh…?No….Tha…that's...Not…what…..FOX!"

"Get used to it, baka….." He said, bored.

"Now tell me...What did you guess?"

"N-NANI?" She cried out still pissed." Why should I tell you? You…..moron!"

"Polka dots"

"Arrogant!"

"Strawberry print"

"Selfish!"

"Panda"

"Arrgghhh!" she cried out. "I WONT TELL YOU!" She stomped off towards her two-star room.

"Loudmouth" he grumbled as he rubbed his ears to shake off the vibration.

He sat down with his back against the bark of the tree, too tired to sprint after her and was about to close his eyes when something white caught his eye. He picked the piece of paper up which contained two words

.

.

.

In MIKAN'S handwriting

.

.

.

The words they had been fighting for

.

.

.

**H**ates **N**oise

He smiled…..there were these words…two simple words…yet they meant so much to him…Heck, it even suited him. All others were written from the surface…..but these words…had a connection…to his feelings.

"Mikan…" he said softly as he pictured the young brunette's face, smiling towards him.


End file.
